


Loving Light

by Saro2775



Series: One-shots of Runeterra. [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, F/M, One Shot, Shaving, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro2775/pseuds/Saro2775
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm no native English speaker, please excuse my mistakes.<br/>Constructive criticism is heavily welcomed and asked for.</p></blockquote>





	Loving Light

Their apartment was soaked by light.  
The white walls and light grey floor reflected the light pouring in from the windows.  
Everything was quiet and serene, until the bed covers started to rustle. Two arms stretched out from beneath them, careful not to hit the person lying next. Stretching and yawning, the Judicator slipped out from her bed. Her naked form threw shadows against the wall, that mirrored her every movement. Like her moderate chest sagging slightly sidewards when she bended her body to circulate her blood.  
With a small smile, the blindingly beautiful woman tied up her hair and looked behind her before heading for the bathroom.

Varus continued to sleep. He'd started to ease up in his strict discipline. When they'd lain with each other for the first time, he jumped out of bed at four a.m. dead to do some exercise. They'd met on the fields of Justice, paired up on the bot lane. The two of them made a good couple. Over the weeks, they were paired on the bottom lane again and again,. One night Varus asked her out for a drink. They got to know each other properly, and realized that their motivations for joining the league weren't that different. Before she knew, she'd started to like him. They began to date about two months ago. It probably also helped their relationship that he was heavily grateful to her for – at least temporarily – slowing down the magic corruption that seethed inside him.

The angel stepped into her bathroom. It was spacious and lined with marble, with large mirrors in the door and one wall. As usual, she checked herself out in the mirror. Her breasts weren't as obscenely big as her sister's or many of the other girl's in the league, but they were firm yet soft and perfectly shaped. Kayle raised her arms above her head. Her chest followed the movement, still looking great despite being stretched. When she noticed stubbles in her armpits, Kayle frowned. Even though she was an angel, a mythical creature, she wasn't spared unwanted body hair.  
She dropped her arms again and her glance fell further down. Her stomach was toned and firm, slight signs of athletic abs showing through, framed by a slim waist. Her hips and upper thighs were relatively broad and a bit plumb, but she liked them the way they were. Varus did, too. A barely noticeable patch of blonde lay between her legs. Usually she kept herself free of hair below her head, but Varus, while blushingly admitting he liked it, asked her to let the pubes grow.  
Her glance fell down further her long, shapely legs and well-defined calves. Good, she didn't need to shave her legs today. Nodding contently with her bombshell of a body, Kayle turned around. Her butt looked fabulous as ever, not a dark spot or cellulite was to be found on her pristine white skin.  
Finished with her check-up, Kayle finally stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and let it pour down her body, enjoying the lukewarm feeling on her skin.  
When she snatched the razor from it's mounting and set to fulfill her desire for smooth skin under her arms, Varus' deep, melodious voice came up behind her.  
_“Wait, let me help you.”_  
Not waiting for her answer, the archer stepped inside the shower. Kayle threw a glance over her shoulder. Her boyfriend's body was slim and athletic, with well-defined muscles on his arms and upper body. Allowing her eyes to wander downward, she was treated to eye candy as she saw his member hanging freely. With a suppressed shudder she thought of the last night. Ironic, given his preference for her pubic hair, his entire body was hairless, even his legs.  
The warrior came close, really close. He planted a kiss on her neck before taking the razor from her.  
_“Morning.”_  
He started to draw the blade along the shape of Kayle's left armpit, all the while planting light kiss after light kiss on her neck. Varus' right hand wandered across Kayle's firm body, pressing her towards him. She jumped when his member was pressed against her firm, supple behind. Kayle bit her lip, she felt him getting hard.  
His hands changed place. His left handed the razor over to his right before wandering down on her stomach – and below. His fingers graced her bush while his right carefully cut off the hair in her right armpit. Kayle felt herself getting aroused. She forgot where they were, that there was still water pouring on both of them. His proximity, his hard member pushing against her behind, his hands starting to pull on her pubic hair and his kisses on her neck as well as her reappearing memories of their steamy night yesterday caused her to get horny. She could feel her nipple hardening.  
Things got even worse – or better? - when Varus put the razor aside, finished with his work. He wasted no time in going where he wanted, pulling Kayle's pubes hard while cupping her supple right breast with his hand, rubbing her hard bud against his palm.  
The angel didn't bother suppressing her desire and moaned. She let her arms sink and stretched them backwards, burying her hands in Varus' firm, athletic behind.  
Motivated by her reaction, he started to slowly but steadily rock his hips, pressing his hard member against her cheeks. Varus let his left let go of her hair and started to rub her lower lips as good as he could reach them. She shivered and moaned. The archer stopped kissing her neck.  
_“Spread your legs.”_  
Kayle obeyed. She always did when he wanted her. To the public eye, she was the dominant one, but when it came to fleshly things, Varus took control.  
Her shapely legs spread. While still groping and kneading her breast, The Ionian tilted his hips, causing his member to slide between the angels legs. He could feel the moisture and heat radiating from her nethers. Varus started to rock his hips forwards and backwards again, his entire length grinding against Kayle's sex. The angel shivered and threatened to topple forward. Just in time she stretched her arms forward, stabilizing her against the wall.  
Her juices started to pour out unhindered, coating her lover's manmeat in a slick, warm sensation that made the grinding easier and easier. As the grinding was easier, Varus raised his speed, groaning in arousal and desire. Hearing him make such an obscene sound, she knew he wanted her bad – Varus never was a man of much sounds during lovemaking. He finally pulled away his left that still rubbed her Mons pubis. He teasingly trailed his fingers upwards and along her left side before getting a firm hold of her supple, womanly hip.  
_“Bend down more. Show me your butt.”_  
With weak knees, on the brink of orgasm from the stimulation, Kayle obliged. She tilted her upper body downwards more, her hands against the marble and Varus' grip on her hip and breast holding her being the only thing that kept her from falling over. The archer finally let go of her right tit and used it as an aid to guide himself in her. He pressed the head of his member against the slick, tight hole. Kayle couldn't suppress a loud, needing and greedy moan. She wanted it, she wanted to feel him in her. Varus pushed forwards slowly, spreading her honeypot slowly, almost painfully so. He grunted in pleasure while her breath stopped for a moment when his glans was buried inside her warm, sticky meat. The archer could feel her every wrinkle in her walls, her every tensing muscle. Once the tip of his penis was buried inside her, the rest of his member slipped in easier due to a smaller diameter. He only needed to push slightly and literally slipped all the way, so wet was his lover.  
Kayle couldn't help it anymore, the feeling of him shoving so deep inside of her, kissing her womb, made her tip over the edge. Her orgasm had been building up for a while now and this familiar, breathtaking sensation drove her over the edge. Varus remained still while she screamed in pleasure, while the muscles of her genital clenched down almost painfully on his meat rod. When the most intense shivering subsided, Varus started to pound. Kayle, being very sensitive from just cumming so hard had no time to calm down. She moaned lustful, her tongue hanging from her mouth.  
When he drove himself in her, she shoved her hips forward. When he pulled away, she pushed herself backwards to maximalize both of their pleasures.  
The archer furthered his grasp on her hip and breast and raised his speed. The hot, tight slickness of Kayle's sex drove him to his limit soon enough. The lewd, wet smacking noises and his girlfriends sounds of desire and lust did one more thing. Varus' rod started to pulse and twitch. She could feel his orgasm building up. She wanted his seed inside of her. Usually they used contraception, so this rare chance where they were risky made her all the more horny and naughty. She forced her brain away from perverse and naughty thoughts for a second to form a somewhat comprehensible sentence through moans and hazy minds.  
_“Varus. Inside. Me. Safe. Day.”_  
She felt a tiny pang of guilt for lying to him – she didn't know if it was a safe day or not, but she wanted his hot jizz inside of her so badly.  
Seemingly her wish tipped him over. He pulled himself out almost entirely before ramming himself back in her. Before he was halfway buried inside of her again, hot, white and slimy strings shot out from his member and painted her inner walls. He still shoved forwards, until his glans kissed the entrance to her womb. More and more of his white goo shot inside of her, into her deepest part. Spurt after spur filled her up. The feeling was so incredible to her that her still sensitive body reached a second orgasm. It was stronger than the first one. Her legs gave in and her arms didn't want to hold her up anymore either. Luckily, the warrior caught her before she fell to the floor. Her vagina clenched down on him again, milking his shaft dry. He groaned and muttered some strong words before the twitching of his rod stopped.  
The two of them stood there for a long minute, panting and catching their breath. Varus didn't even notice he'd gotten limp again until his penis left the warmth of Kayle's inner walls.  
He absentmindedly noticed his sperm running out of her vagina.  
Kayle still shivered every now and again. Slowly regaining her focus and strength in her legs, she carefully steadied herself until she stood upright again. Her mind was still mildly hazy and blank, but she turned around and smiled at her lover.  
_“Wow.”_  
He grinned back at her.  
_“Wow indeed.”_  
The angel stepped forward with wobbly steps. She wrapped her arms around Varus neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
_“Varus, I love you.”_  
He kissed her back. _“Do you just say that because of what happened now?”_  
She laughed. _“No, I mean it.”_  
This time, he kissed her. _“I love you too.”_  
After that, his hand wandered downward to her butt again. A sensual smile spread across Kayle's lips when she reached down herself and placed a hand on his member. _"I've got nowhere to be."_ The next thing Varus felt were soft lips on his limp penis. 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native English speaker, please excuse my mistakes.  
> Constructive criticism is heavily welcomed and asked for.


End file.
